Mentiras
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol*Tomoyo Fic pertence a Isis de Souza [Era muitas mentiras...]


**TRADUÇÃO_ ~~ MENTIRAS ~ ~_**

Não sei quando ...

Não é porque ...

É quase certo que não há nenhuma razão ...

Eles devem ser os seus olhos ...

Ou talvez essa inocência ...

Eles conhecido para sempre ..

Nenhuma data ...

E ele chegou lá ...

E ela estava sempre lá ... esperando por ele ...

Deve ser por isso, eles parecem tão bem juntos ...

Que sorrisos não se machucar ..

Eles chegam até o coração parece ...

Eles chegam sem danos ... veio para ficar ...

Seus olhos olhar ...

Mas longe ... se perder ...

Eles não disseram nada ...

Eles não querem ...

Na parte da tarde ... tarde tranquila ... solidão.

É em um parque, o menino disse que a garota ...

Ele espera pacientemente sentado ao pé de uma árvore ...

Ela lentamente se aproxima ...

Com medo, ele deixou a tarde de solidão ...

Lentamente ...

-E você?

-Quem mais poderia ser? ... À espera de alguém?

Eu estava esperando para ver ...

-Você quer conversar?

-Eu só queria te ver ...

- ... Tenho que ir ... esperando por mim do outro lado da rua ...

-Eu vou andar ...

Morre tarde ...

Não para ela, não para o ...

Adeus solidão da tarde ...

Esta é a forma como lentamente você sabe ...

Ela sabe quase tudo sobre ...

Ele deseja saber mais sobre ela ...

Ela é curioso, não é como os outros ...

Ele não quer apenas uma menina mais ...

-Esse garoto novamente ... é estranho, né?

-Parece bonito ...

"Há algo de errado com ele

-Pode ser ...

- ... É ...

-Ontem vi, certo?

-Ele disse que queria falar comigo.

-Você fala? ...

-No parque disse que ele só queria me ver ...

- ... Estranho ...

"Isso é o que eu disse ...

Ela diz a ele seu amigo, seu acontecimento ...

Não é uma coisa todos os dias ...

Ele pensa nisso ...

Algo na maneira como ele ...

No entanto, pouco se sabe ...

Eles não falam muito ...

Suas palavras parecem frio ...

Jugándoles destino pode ser uma piada ...

Pode ser apenas um desejo de não se sentir sozinho ...

O desejo de compartilhar com alguém ...

E assim ... como naquela tarde, ainda está em execução ..

Mas eu nunca disse ...

Ela caminhou ao redor, na esperança de encontrar ...

E ele sentou-se pacientemente sobre as raízes da grande árvore que ...

Esperar para passar ao redor ...

Eles não eram noites solitárias ...

Deixou de ser ...

Havia diária ...

Nem todos os dias frequentam ...

Era uma obrigação ...

Eles fizeram isso por prazer ...

- Você espera que hoje para você, do outro lado da rua?

'Não ... não hoje. Hoje eu entro em minha casa

-Então você pode ficar e falar ...

-Só um momento ... não quero ser tarde

-Eu posso acompanhá-lo?

Eu não vejo porque não ...

-Ter um sorriso bonito ... e seu longo cabelo preto parece tão bom com a sua pele pálida ... suas mãos delicadas passando para trás o seu cabelo ... e seus olhos, menina, aqueles olhos ... e dizer-lhe eu gosto? ... se nós nos conhecemos ...

-Esperando alguém?

- _Só pra você ... Só em seus olhos, seu sorriso apenas ... nada me faz bem, não como você ..._

-Não ...

-Normalmente você vem, certo? ...

-Porque eu sei que você ... Eu sei que você vem passeando ... passeando por aqui, certo?. Eu sei

-Como você ...

Eu acho que é sobre o tempo que vai ...

-Claro ...

Mas, não ... O cara estava errado ...

Quase impossível sentir qualquer coisa por ela ...

Talvez confuso ...

Portanto, não mencionou ... não disse ...

Mesmo quando não era ...

E seus olhos, seu sorriso, sua pele pálida e cabelos preto ...

Foram gravadas ...

Talvez, amarrado, para ele ...

-Minha casa é na próxima rua ...

-Por que você diz isso? ...

-Eu sei que a sua casa é para o outro lado ... e isso é um pouco longe

"Bem, um pouco ... mas não me importo ...

Há algumas palavras que se cruzam ...

Não é possível criar uma conversa de verdade ...

Ele merece ...

Ela, temendo talvez ...

Talvez ... talvez seja insegurança ...

Eles podem não querer dizer nada de errado ...

Mas ainda à procura ...

Ele espera, no mesmo parque ... ao pé da mesma árvore ...

Ele sabe que a raiva ...

Mas minutos passam ...

Tornaram-se horas ...

Passando pessoas ... mas passa

Ele decide ir procurá-la em sua casa ...

Ele deve estar lá ...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? ...

Eu estava esperando por você no parque

-? Esqueceu-se ... vai nos ver, eu sinto muito ...

-Não ... Eu só, eu pensei que você fosse ...

"Entre, por favor ...

Obrigado.

Será que ele tem outros planos?

Não tem tempo para isso? ...

Interromperia algo? ...

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir ...

-Você está bem?

-Sim .. eu faço .. só, eu não poderia ir porque um amigo está aqui ...

Deixando ir para o seu quarto ...

Sim, é verdade, não era seu amigo, chorando ...

Chorando profundamente ...

Red Eye ...

Rosto molhado ...

Perdido ... chorando ...

Chorando, perdeu ...

- O que acontece?

-Nada ... Eu acho que eu deveria ir, diz a garota enxugando as lágrimas dizendo adeus a sua amiga

- Você tem certeza? ...

'Talvez eu deva ir ...

-Não, não ... eu sou melhor ...

"Qualquer coisa, me liga, você tem certeza que é melhor? ...

"Obrigado, sim ...

E assim a menina vai embora, deixando-os a sós ...

Reina o silêncio na sala ...

Ele observou o lugar, desconhecido

Ela espera que ela dissesse algo

Mas ... ainda estavam naquele silêncio constrangedor ...

-Dá-lhe alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado ...

- Esperando por mim no parque?

-Eu queria vê-lo, então eu vim, eu temia que algo aconteceu ...

-Você sabe a partir de quando nos conhecemos?

-Quase três meses, certo?

Quase-5 ...

-Nossa, o tempo voa

Ele sabia exatamente quanto tempo ...

Mas ... eu tinha mentido porque ...

Só a doer.

"Eu pensei que você sabe ...

Eu não acho que você sabia ...

-A primeira impressão foi diferente do que os outros ...

-Queria que você não fosse o mesmo ...

"Eu tive um pouco de medo, à primeira

-Será que você pensa de mim?

"Eu me senti estranho, pensei louco ...

-Wow ... louco? ... Estranho?

-Sim ... às vezes mesmo muito ...

-Eu sempre amei o seu sorriso e seus olhos ...

-Você também tem olhos bonitos ...

-Mas ...

Eu tenho medo de te dizer que eu gosto ...

-Agora eu tenho a dizer ...

Acho que não ... mas eu preciso saber se você ...

-Eu gosto

-Você diz isso tão fácil, como se a mentira ...

-Acredite em mim ... eu não tenho nenhuma razão para mentir ...

"Mas há uma verdade, não quer dizer ...

-Sim ... em breve eu vou ... que a nossa não pode ser

E assim foi encerrado o assunto ...

Eles não falar sobre isso ...

Continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido

Mas, você não pode fazer isso ...

Ele estava com ciúmes cada vez que eu vi que ela estava sorrindo para outro ...

Ela olha sempre que eles não eram para ela ...

Mas nada poderia ser feito ...

E depois de meses de ser assim ..

Ele ainda não estava ...

Ainda não fora de sua vida ...

Ele não quer esquecer os olhos, sorrisos ...

O foi gravado ...

E saiu a questão ...

-Ultimamente eu sinto frio ... fora ...

-Pode ser ...

- Por quê?

- Por quê, por quê?

- Por que você foi embora?

"Eu menti ...

-Quando?

Você disse que o nosso não podia, que estava indo para ir ...

Eu não queria prejudicá-lo ...

"Eu fiz ... você foi com outras meninas, e eu tive que suportar

"Mas agora estou ...

-Não tente consertá-lo com outra mentira

"Eu não machuquei você, desculpe ...

-Não alcançar a culpa de seus olhos começam a encher-se de lágrimas

-É o suficiente para que eu me sinto culpado, beijo na testa da menina, Y. .. Eu sempre gostei do seu sorriso ... Eu não quero parar de vê-la

- Então por que você saiu? ...

-Sabíamos que teríamos que fazer ...

- Mas você me disse há um ano atrás!

Ela não sabia a data exata ...

-Eu te amo ... beijos-lábios do menino ... você faz bem ...

E essa foi sua despedida ...

Despediram-se mal ...

Eles fizeram tudo errado ...

Eles têm mentido, enganado ... e agora, separado ...

Tão fácil ... como um desejo de não sofrer mais ...

E a partir daí, todos fizeram a sua vida ...

Eles tentaram esquecer ...

Cada um à sua maneira ...

Esquecendo ... eles quase fez ...

Isso aconteceu há algum tempo ...

Agora, cada um com sua vida ...

Cada um com suas memórias ...

Pensando diferentes uns dos outros ...

Talvez da mesma maneira que quando as crianças ...

Agora, ele quer recompensar o tempo perdido ...

E ela deseja, mas ele sabe que ele não vai voltar ...

E ele, esperando que ela iria receber ...

Ele decide ir, ir vê-lo ...

Ir para pedir desculpas ...

Mas ... como encontrá-lo? ...

Talvez no parque ...

Sim, a maior cara, mas mesmo com as suas expressões

Espere na mesma árvore, sentado sobre as raízes ...

Dois dias nas mesmas essas raízes ...

Espera vê-lo

_"Talvez porque eu esquecer ... Talvez não está aqui ... e eu vou morrer sem desculpas._ _Eu vou morrer com a sua memória, o seu sorriso ... seu cabelo ... seus olhos e chorando._ _Chorando por mim._ _Menina ... minha menina ... ainda chorando por mim? ..._

Porém, ainda existe uma esperança ...

Existe ainda um desejo ...

E nem tudo está perdido ...

- E você?

- Quem mais poderia ser ... À espera de alguém?

-Só você ...-As lágrimas saem de seus olhos

-Seria bom que falemos

-Não aqui ... ir ao parque, onde tudo começou ...

_-Onde, talvez, acabar com tudo ..._

-Parece-me bem ...

Eles se movem para longe da casa ...

Sem dizer uma palavra ...

Não há nada a dizer ...

Ela com um nó na garganta ...

Ele pensou em como se desculpar ...

- ... Pensei ... que nunca vem ...

- .. Eu não podia deixar para sempre ...

- Você tem que ficar?

-Sim, obrigado ...

Ela não tinha onde ficar ...

Ele dormiu duas noites nas raízes de uma árvore ...

Mas agora não importa estavam juntos novamente.

-Não está com frio? ...

"Eu estou bem ...

-Eu perdi um monte ...

-Eu estava com medo que você tinha me esquecido ...

-Eu sou incapaz de esquecer ...

-Tente fazer isso mais de uma vez ...

-Mas, como eu, você me perdeu meu ...

"Eu chorei muitas noites ... Eu odeio você por um tempo ...

- Por que eu não disse?

Eu estava esperando para ouvir ...

"Foi quando ...

Teria sido bom ...

"Eu amo ..." O menino beija. Como ela nunca tinha beijado

-Devo voltar. Eles devem estar preocupados comigo ...

-Quem?

-Meus filhos ...

- Crianças ...?

Eles ficaram em silêncio ...

Era hora apenas quieto ...

Só que, até que percebi ...

Tudo estava claro ...

-Eu vou andar ...

-No.

Você não quer me ver ...

Eu não quero que você a vê-los ...

- Você tem medo de que eles fazem alguma coisa ...?

Eu tenho medo de machucá-lo quando você vê ...

-Você me machucou ... Eu não deveria vir

- Você não pode vir após oito anos, fingindo que nada aconteceu!

-Realmente não aconteceu nada ...

- Porque você deixou! É por isso que você não pode vir tão fácil ... Você não pode! ... Oito anos se passaram ... e você disse que ia voltar ...

- Eu não tinha certeza que eu iria ...!

Good-bye ...

-Eu só queria te ver

-Pare de falar é inútil ... Ele anda longe dele não querer ouvi-lo chorar um pouco ...

- Eu te amo ... TOMOYO!

-Vai, Eriol ... ir ... Vá com sua mulher ... com seus filhos ... que nada aconteceu ...

-Eu entendo que eu te machucar ... Esses olhos são de alguém ... Não há sorrisos para mim ...

_"Talvez ... talvez ... Eriol é._

-8 Anos ... 8 anos ... e os lábios ainda são doces ...

_-E agora, eu menti ..._

Mas não foi o suficiente ...

Não foi ...

Muito tempo ...

Felizmente ainda morava no mesmo lugar ...

Talvez um simples capricho do destino ...

E eles ficaram com suas memórias ...

Eriol Tomoyo sorri, lembrando-se

Tomoyo mentindo para si mesmo, admitindo que Eriol não era tão especial ...


End file.
